


How to Raise a Resistance Fighter

by brown_eyes, gala_apples



Series: All Inclusive [6]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyes/pseuds/brown_eyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace learns a lot from the adults around her.</p><p>A podfic of gala_apples' work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Raise a Resistance Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite story in the series! I'm glad I got this one done.
> 
> You can find gala_apples' original post here: http://gala-apples.livejournal.com/249720.html

You can find the podfic here: http://www.mediafire.com/?pemeo8fi17b50zm

The length on this one is 15:27.


End file.
